A Mist in Her Eyes
by Dusken Princess
Summary: The jewel has been put together for sometime now.. but Kagome has been missing for 4 years.. when she returns... she finds that her family has changed and she trys makes a new life for herself in the present with some help from the yu yu gang... when trou
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own inu or yu yu starts to cry so please don't sue.. this is my second fan fic and I think im getting better! Yay )_**

_Ch1: her old time, a new beginning _

Sota looked over at the empty seat he was sitting next to.. he slowly took his hand and lovingly rubbed the cushion of the chair that his older sister once adorned. " what is it Sota?" His mother looked over at her son with concern evident in her now aged eyes… " nothing okaa-san" Sota quickly removed his hand from the seat , sifting his gaze at his now empty plate.. " may I be excused?" Sota looked at his mother and jii-chan for and answer… " yes" his mother looked to her father with pleading eyes as Sota got up and took his plate into the kitchen . " he misses his sister… I mean shes been gone for nearly 4 years now…." His grandpa lowered his voice so only his mother could hear… then he heard it.. the same thing hed heard for the last 4 year .. his mother started to cry.. he walked up to the door of the kitchen that connected to the dinning room… he stood there until his mothers watery gaze fell upon him…he gave his mom a weak yet meaningful smile " I know she'll be back mom… just believe in her" his mother gave his faith in his sister a smile.. she loved him so much.. she couldn't loose him too. Sota walked over to his mother and pressed a kiss to the top of her head " I love you to Okaa-san" and with that he left to meet his friends at the arcade.

"HEY! What did I tell you! Don't call me KUWABACA!" Kuwabara fumed at a now laughing Yusuke… " but I cant help it.. I must.. call you.. KUWABACA!" " Nooonono…. Stop or ill pummel you Urimeshi!" Kuwabara looked at Kurama for help… but to no avail.. he was laughing to and a certain small demon had a smirk at the look on Kuwabaras face. " shut it shrimp " Kuwabara looked at the fire youki . Hiei gave the stupid orange haired ningen a death glare. Yusuke then took his arm and wrapped it around Kuwabars neck " im gonna get you… make fun of the great Kuwabara will you" Kuwabara said threw gritted teeth….Yusuke tightened his grip around his friends neck " you cant get out.. ha ha ha ha ha " they all laughed at this but Kuwabara who was turning a deep shade of purple…. " hey you two never stop fighting do u?"… they all turned to face the person they had been waiting for…. " hello Sota-chan" Kurama greeted their friend.. Yusuke gave a small smile at there new friends arrival and let the overly angered orange haired monkey fall to the floor. " hn …sota you finally got here" Hiei looked at the human.. Hiei's comment didn't mean anything.. actually this human standing in front of him was one of the only people outside of Kurama that he liked… " HEY SOTA! How the hell have you been buddy.. haven't seen you in a while" Kuwabara said in an overly loud voice.. "hey guys.. sorry bout not hanging with you guys but my moms been having problems.." sota trailed off…

flashback

Sota took his seat in his new homeroom at the back of the class " I hate school" he mumbled under his breath giving the way to happy kids in his class skeptical looks… " yeah me too" a soft voice said from behind him.. he turned to see a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and warm brown eyes.. she kinda reminded him of Kagome… it was just her loving aura… " im Keiko.. whats your name ?" the girl looked at him waiting for an answer… " im .. a.. im Sota " the girl giggled at this.. soon they were good friends… they cared for each other but as siblings.. nothing more.. then one day she came to him at lunch " I want you to meet some people after school.. they are a few years older but… I think you'll like them Sota…" she waited for a response.. Sota looked at the girl who reminded him so much of what he had lost.. "ok Keiko " he said. . that afternoon he had met the whole gang at his surprise he like them all….. that was 3 years ago…

End flashback

He looked at his friends " so what is that plan for tonight ?" he asked looking from one person to another. " I thought we were staying at your house tonight" Kurama asked looking puzzled " Y eah I mean its only fair , non of us has ever stayed at your house and you've stayed at ours lots of times… its almost like you don't want us there" Kuwabara wrinkled his nose at his friend… they all sweatdroped at Kuwabaras accusations . " no its not that its just that my mom and grandpa are gonna be gone and that means you guys cant be bad….." he said looking at them… " we will" they all said in unison.. as they all started to laugh

. 

Sota had just opened the door to his house and they all walked in as his mother came down stairs with a bag over her shoulders… " o hello boys" she said with a soft smile at her son and his friends.. _ its nice to see he has made some real friends again.. _ she drifted off in thought when sota said something " o.. huh what did you say dear?" she asked " I asked if you could please make some tea before you go cause .. I cant do it" he said with a small laugh as he scratched his head… " sure " she said as she walked into the kitchen . The boys all walked into the living room and as they did Kuwabara looked up the stairs.. a question forming in his head.. _ ill wait till his mother leaves before I ask any thing……. _As the boys all looked around Sotas mother came in and set a cup of nice hot tea down in front off eat ( except a certain fire demon who was leaning against the wall , she handed him his ) .. " ok Sota we will be gone about 5 days so if you need anything just call my cell, ok dear?" she asked " yeah ok mom " sota said.. his mother slowly walked over to her son and gave him a hug.. then got up and turned warm tear filled eyes to his friends… " it was very nice to see all of you boys again " and with that her and the old man left… they all sat there drinking there tea .." hey Sota why do you have a chicks room upstairs?" he asked looking over at the boy sitting next to him " what do you mean ? He does have a mom and its rude of you to ask!" Yusuke shout at Kuwabara… " its ok Yusuke.. and no its not my moms room it was my sisters…" Sota finished with a watery smile…. " you have a sister ? Hey what do you mean was?" Kuwabara flinched as Yusuke went to hit him … Sota laughed at this.. a low watery laugh.. sota turned his eyes to the ground " she went .. uh… left about four years ago… my mom cant get over It…" he said… they all looked at him.. they all knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't want to butt in…… " she would really like you guys".. he smiled again ….Kurama smiled back when it happened … they all felt something… magic ? Sota got up and ran out of the house and to the well… they all followed. He thrust open the door and walked in .. his friends right behind him… " it came from here I know it!" he said . A soft laugh echoed around them making them all feel warm.. _its her… _Sota turned around to see what he'd been dreaming about for four years… " Kagome?" he said tears starting in his eyes … the girl laughed a soft lovable laugh that told him all he needed to know… he ran throwing himself on her… his tears flowing free… " Kagome I missed you… Kagome your back" he said… the girl just smiled down at the boy hugging her as she sit on the floor… she ruffled his hair once affectionately and said " ive missed you too " and with that she shifted her gaze to the demons in the room with them…..

A/N:… Ok there is my first chappie… I hope that you like it….!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** sorry to say I don' t own inu o r yu yu starts to plan her own death… jk this is my second fan fic and I hope you guys like it… please read and review…. I am torn between making it a kag/ku r or kag/hiei fic not sure but please hang with me bye D_

_Ch2:_affections & explanation

Kagome looked at the two demons intensely ..wondering why they were with her baby brother… but she decided to trust them as she scanned their auras and didn't sense evil … she sensed pain… she stood up and pulled her brother with her. When he was finally straight she looked up at him ( he was now a full head taller then her) and gently took her hand set one on each cheek and wiped his tears with her thumbs . " Sota lets go into the house… we need to talk" her soft blues eyes glittered as she talked… she was beautiful… and sota wasn't the only one to notice.. they all followed her into the house watching her long raven hair swing as she walked with grace and poise. She opened the door and walked to the living room.. where she could tell they had all just been. She smiled as they all sat on the couch .. all but one who sat in the window instead. She slowly lowered her body into a chair facing opposite them. She smiled at the humans she just had just noticed… their energy was high .. but she was still thinking about that demons her brother had obviously while she was away…. Sota looked at his sister… she hadn't changed at all… except that she had matured from a teen to a most beautiful woman. She chuckled to herself and said " Sota you have grown and matured in so many ways… last I saw you , you were scared to death of demons and now you have two full demon friends…" she said this with warm gleam to her eyes… " hey how did she know that you two are demons?" Kuwabara shouted…. They all looked at her in shock… all but Sota… " shes a miko….that story I told you was a lie…." He looked up at his older sister tears once more adorn his gray eyes… " they said that you were dead… they didn't say it to me but I heard them… Kagome … I heard them…" Sota said this … grabbing at his pants as his tears fell from his eyes .. freeing his soul of the sting it held all these years… Kagome looked at her brother hurt all over her face . she was about to speak when her brother beat her to it.. "I was 12 when you left Kagome…that was 4 years ago….ive changed sense I last saw you… ive missed you… ive done anything I could to stop the pain and not think of my "dead" sister…to start a new life , one without you in it… I studied hard… I did sports .. I helped mom and grandpa…. I fucked as many girls as I could so I wouldn't think that I was alone.. without the only person that ever meant anything to me.. Nee-san? " he looked up at this to see Kagome was crying. He made her cry? " K-Kagome?" he said reaching a hand out for her…. He just sat there not knowing or wanting to say a thing… " ive done stupid things to sota… really I have but ill tell you later…" she shifted her gaze to all of his friends… Sota got up and walked over to his sister and gave her a hug, then sat on the ground next to her chair just so he could feel her energy …to know that she was real.. " im sorry ive been rude …my name is Kagome Higurashi, im Sotas older sister .. nice to meet you all" They were all taken aback at her friendly demeanor towards them… she knew that half of them were demons and she still greeted them as if they had been a friend from childhood. " im Kurama" the demon with long red hair and emerald eyes said… " this is Yusuke.. and that's Kuwabara… and that's Hiei" he said pointing to each in turn… Kagome smiled and nodded to the one with slicked back black hair.. she kinda smiled at the ugly one with orange hair in a very weird style.. then her eyes landed on the short demon with spiky black hair and a white bandana around his head… _Hiei…_ she thought … he turned to look at her and smiled …. Unfortunately every1 noticed this.. and stared at him ._what?..._ he asked them all.. and before she knew it the ugly one was in front of her and holding her hand "hum. hee…will you be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked her .. she stared down at him making a little "heh" noise as every one else's sweatdropped at the bakas question… " what don't hit on my sister" Sota shouted … Hiei growled and in a flash he was right in front of Kuwabara .. " what did you say?" Hiei ask his eyes glowing claret … ( kuwabara was stupid but not that stupid) he jumped up and started to run… " get back here" Sota and Hiei yelled as they started to chase the orange haired baka around… every1 but Kuwabara laughed a t this…_IM HOME.._ Kagome thought as she giggled to herself..

A/N: ok… let me explain the whole… " I fucked as many girls thing" that Sota had said… he was really hurt that his beloved sister hadn't come home… so trying to get some affections from the opposite sex… he slept with allot of girls to fill the void.. of is thought to be dead sister… kk.. got it… ok well I that you guys liked it… plz r&r..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I don't yu yu or inu … u know the drill.. id like to thank all of the people who are reviewing and being so nice to me….. I have decided to make this a kag /hiei fic… so If you don't like it don't read… he he.. I will be adding more people soon I promise and thx again to my readers and their very helpful criticism ) _

Ch3 a secret crush

Kagome woke the next morning in her bed … _ my own bed.._ she thought with a smile about last night. She slowly pulled the covers back and stepped out of bed.. "wow.. demons in this time… I wasn't expecting that hit" Kagome giggled as she walked into her bathroom… she looked herself once over in the mirror. Stopping on her "curves"… she sighed and walked over to her bathtub and started to run some water . She watched as hot steaming clear liquid filled her tub. She then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lavender and honeysuckle bubble bath…. She smiled as the friendly scent wafted up to meet her delicate nose. She watched the once crystal water tint a purplish-pink. … and smiled…. . _I miss them now…but when I was there… guiltily I missed this too…. _She undressed herself with soft and caring hands and stepped into the tub. She let herself sink down to the bottom of the tub as bubbles threatened to take over her head.. she let out a sigh of contentment as she moved her long legs back and forth under the water … enjoying the soft "swish" sound it made as she thought about a certain demon she just couldn't take her mind off sense last night…

They all looked at Sota as he sit there listening to water being ran upstairs…. " what?" Soat asked them without shifting his gave from the wall… Kurama stopped listening to the girl sing to herself while she enjoyed her own company…. And turned to Sota "why does she not fear demons? .. I mean ..well.. she acted like she liked to be around us…" Kurama trailed off in embarrassment at the things Youko was saying in his head.. /** shut up Youko! You are not helping **_ but I am helping Kurama, I am helping me… mmm.. just picturing that young miko naked does things to us… I mean it has been a while sense we've had a good fuck… but she could be more then a fuck… maybe she could be our new mate… ? _ Kurama's eyes widened as he heard the kitsune say this… Hiei looked over his friend and glared.. Kurama just smiled. . " like I said shes a miko… once she told me she could never be happy with any human , because she feels safe in a demons arms… or something like that. It embarrassed the hell out of me at the time ." Sota started to scratch his chin in thought… " hey .. OUCH! that hurts stop!" They all came out of their own thoughts to look at the two idiots wrestling on the floor… " stop Kuwabaca…. Its mine .. no touchy.." Yusuke ground out between teeth…. " mine! I want the donut! Sota said I could have the one with sprinkles! There pink! I want them damn it!" They all looked back and forth at the two… "hn, dumb ningens" was all Hiei said as he looked back out of the windowthats when he felt it… a soft nudging against his walls around his mind… it caressed him like a lover would… so he let down his barriers. …_……………………………………Hiei…………………… _Hiei turned to look up at the stair… case to a room he couldn't see.._ why is she talking to me…_ with that he got up and opened the window…. " where you going Hiei?" Sota asked not taking his eyes from the little fight.. he pulled out his wallet… " im glad I bought those donuts this morning " …Hiei looked at them all "I have better things to do then watch to idiots fight over a.. sweet… and bet on it" he said as he jumped outta the window and was gone.. or so it seemed…

Kagome sat there in her towel… she walked over to her closet and picked out some clothes.. she pulled out a white tank top that had written on it in pink letters " if people wont play with you , then play with yourself" she then pulled out some tight low cut jeans.. and a black studded belt with a pair of black and pink vans… _that works… _ she said to herself as she heard a loud " hey that's mine" come from down stairs .. She gave a small smile at this … she then went back into the bathroom and brushed her long hair … then went back into her room and got dressed. She was just sitting there on the bed when she thought of him …_ hiei… _ she couldn't stop herself… then she turned to her side…. She heard some motions going on down stairs.. then she saw him standing in her open window… " Hiei?" she asked as she sat up and made room on her bed for him.. he looked over at her . .then he took his spot on the bed next to the girl. " how are you Hiei" she smiled over at him " hn" Kagome laughed at this … which to Hiei's surprise made him smile. . not a smirk.. a smile .. Kagome turned her soft blue gaze to his crimson eyes .. " why do I sense so much pain in you ?" she ask taking hold of his hand… _shes touching me… why am I letting her touch me?..._ " because of the things ive done.. hn….its not a big deal" he shifted his gaze… not that he was uncomfortable with her just .. how SHE made him feel… she squeezed his hand and he turned his head and looked at her pretty face… _ she s the prettiest woman ive ever seen… wait what am I saying … _ he then took his hand and cupped her cheek ever so softly… it even surprised him…. Then he lowered his head to hers and slowly placed a soft kiss to her pink lips he'd been thinking about ever sense he saw her last night … him not even knowing the reason for this. He slowly coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. At first she was caught by surprise but as soon as it clicked in her head she threw her arms around the back of his neck… she then opened her mouth ever so slightly to allow him entry into her mouth. … Hiei couldn't believe what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself.. she tasted to good… he needed her… he laid her back gently onto the bed.. the whole time they never parted… their tongues having a touching contest … Hiei slowly pulled away and started to run kisses down her neck…. Kagome let out a little gasp of pleasure at this .. which in return made Hiei smile " KAGOME WE ARE LEAVING WE WILL BE BACK IN LIKE 1 HOUR!" Sota yelled up stairs. Both Kagome and her new partner heard the front door close behind them… Hiei started to kiss down her neck once more as she grabbed at his back …_ I cant believe that im doing this… I just met him… but he makes me feel so whole_ … Hiei growled at this thought that he was sure she hadn't meant to let slip… and looked up at a now panting Kagome.. he was looking into her now misted over eyes.. he could smell her arousal.. which didn't do much good for him trying to restrain his demon blood.. Now Hiei had always made fun of human traditions such as dating a stuff of this nature…. But she made him feel weird things that he never thought he'd feel… least of all for a human… "Kagome …" she looked at him with a smile welcoming his question " will you go out with me?" he ask a little nervous… he had never had what the humans would call a relationship .. all he'd had was casual sex… but never had he ever been with a human or wanted to be…. Until now " .. _yes…" _ Kagome thought.. she knew that he'd heard her when a boyish grin flashed across his face …. He then moved to the side of her and put one arm around her stomach… he loved the way she smelled .. most humans made him cringe with the way they smelled but not her.. he couldn't get enough of it.. she looked over at him with loving eyes " I don't think that my brother is going to like my " secret little crush" she said with a laugh a s Hiei thought about her statement too…. He smiled at his woman… not caring what he thought or any other person…

**_A/N : Ok… there is the start of Kaggs & Hiei's romance I hope that you like it… I also hope that Hiei wasn't to OC… well thx r&r _**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own inu or yu yu….. so plz don't sue I have no money… thinks about getting a job… then falls off chair laughing I would like to thank the ppl that review… .. I like this story giggles to self ch4: untold lies Hiei lay in his old-fashion four post bed at Kurama's house and thinking about how the last week of his life has been…_tricky…_ he smirked at his thought… His harsh crimson gaze scanning the room with an almost hungry feeling… looking for anything that can make him not think about _her…_ then it fell on a certain.. object. He slowly got out of his bed letting his sheets fall to the floor and pool around his feet before stepping over them… ( a/n sorry but I thought that might not make sense to ppl so here… he's part fire demon… so pictured him kinda hot.. double meaning?.. so he only sleeps with sheets.. ok?) and walking over to the rather ugly little plush bear that was sitting on his dresser. His harsh glare soon loosing its power when he thought of the toy and the girl that gave it to him

Flashback

It was two days earlier and him and Kagome had snuck off to the mall to have a little bit of bonding time…. Hiei had made sure that the guys were busy and wouldn't decide on making a random trip to the mall and spot them…. Sense they hadn't told anyone about their.. umm… relationship. Not yet anyways. Hiei looked over at the girl standing next to him and smiled at the look of awe on her face… He couldn't help but feel at ease around her… she suddenly brought one of those soft hands up to tuck back some long raven hair that had slipped out from behind her ear…. She smiled up at him… still holding the little bear in her hands… " hey Hiei.. " she said looking up into his eyes.. then down to the bear.. " don't you think its cute?" He looked down at her again a smirk shone on his face ... " its so ugly that its cute.." she whispered into the bear.. then looking up at him ... " what it is!" she said a little defensively… Hiei looked down at the little blue and red bear… Kagomes expression went soft once more as she looked down at it… " it kinda reminds me of us.. " she looked up at him " you know with my blue eyes yes and your beautiful red ones.. " she said trailing off as she placed one hand on his cheek… his skin burned at her touch… " hn.. so what your saying is that me and you… we're so ugly that we're cute?" he asked giving her a hurt look… she laughed then hit him hard in the chest …_ you know what I mean… _ she turned around about to set the little toy that'd she'd become so found of down when Hiei grabbed her arm and turned her around… _ /and you know that I was just kidding…/ _ he said as he took his free hand and placed it in her hair as he kissed her… she put her arms around his neck ( a/n ok im making Hiei about 5'7 in this ok .. so hes taller then her but still shorter then the rest of the guys) playing with the tie to the bandanna … when Hiei reached his arm around grabbing the toy as he pulled away he looked at it… _/hn you want this?.../_ he asked as he gave the toy a nasty little look… _ kinda… _ she said turning red when he smiled at her showing he understood… so he then went to the counter and paid.. the clerk .. just stared at him but that quickly stopped as Hiei gave him a 'I dare you to say anything' look… Kagome almost started to cry as he walked back over to her and gave her the toy … " thank you Hiei" she whispered as she took his hand ….

End Flashback

He looked down at it again…. At the end of the day she had told him that she wanted him to keep it as a reminder of her… _ / How could I forget you…/ _ he set the bear down and slowly walked back to his bed , and he then took his place back just wondering when the next time he could hold her again was..

Kagome woke to a shadow hanging over her bed… "Hiei?" … she asked in a tired voice… " no" came a mean sounding voice… Kagome opened her eyes and jumped at what she saw… " O MY GODS! Sota what do you want…?" she asked him as she sat up in her bed…. "Kurama told me that Hiei smelt like you last night when we were all hanging out…. " He looked down at her.. Kagome tried to give him an 'im innocent' look.. " and you weren't there Kagome… sowa…. WHY DID HE SMELL LIKE YOU!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs.. his red face shaking… " I don't know what you are talking about… " she said as she went to get out of bed but was suddenly blocked by an angry Sota… " you cant go any where until you tell me whats going on …" Sota said not moving.. " what makes you think that you can stop me?" Kagome said standing up so that she was face to face with her bent over brother… " im bigger then you…" he said straightening up and flashing a small smile… Kagome knew she had lost…. She flopped back onto her bed and gave him a weak smile… " why is it a problem for you?" she asked him…. " why is what a problem… that he smells like you… well let me see… you are MY sister and My friend smells just like you…" Kagome shook her head at this and smiled at him again.. this time hurt evident on her flawless face… " you know what I mean Sota.. " tears started to crack her voice so she looked down at her pillow she had just pulled into her lap… " Kagome you are my sister"… as Sota said this he put an arm around his older sibling and continued.. " ive missed you for to long to watch you be unhappy…" Sota glanced over at her to see that tears were dripping from her down cast face.. "and do you really think that you will.. um.. be happy with Hiei?" he finished bye giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Kagome turned her now puffy eyes to her brother… _ yes… _ she didn't need to say a thing… her brother heard her all the same… he then took his sister into his arms and held her… he then pulled away and said in a more serious tone.. "now Kagome if he hurts you… I any way.. im gonna kill him.. and if he touches you in any way.. im gonna beat him…" sota got up and gave his sister a 'look' and headed down stairs.. grumbling something about.. " no one touches my sister and gets away with it… amm.. huh.." then she couldn't make out the words… she giggled at this and stood up… and looked out the window… _ /the tears always work…/_ she thought as she headed to the bathroom..

"Koenma sir… we are having problems.. it seems that a certain number off demons have come to .. uh.. this time .. by portal… we don't k-know much sir .. but that one was heard saying – umm-- Jewestiol muof lien bio… sir" a scared looking blue ogre said as he started to shake… " WHAT!" Koenma shouted at the already scared Gorge. " and why am I just finding this out… do you know what that means!" … Gorge looked at the enraged Koenma.. " yes well it means .. um … ' Protector of jewels.." he trailed off at the look of horror on his bosses face… "They are after the shikon jewel …" he trailed off not knowing the trouble that was about to happen..

A/N.. hey there it is I hope that you guys liked it…. Ok ill update again today kk and i hope that the spacing is ok im trying some things with the spacing fix it bye)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I am very sad to say that I don't own inu or yu yu so plz don't hit me or throw rocks or write hate notes… cuz I know its not mine… and thx to the ppl reviewing…. I hope you all like it! P_

Ch5:A new destiny mixed with danger

Kagome was sitting in her window drying herself off as she thought about Hiei…._ Why am I so fascinated with him?..._ she got up and let her towel fall to her feet…as she walked over to her closet .. she decided on going to the park and reading a nice book… there really wasn't much that she or Sota could do till there mother came home… Kagome thought it best to let her enjoy her vacation and not call her… because then her mother would want to come straight home… she looked out the window again as she pulled on her tight black dress and and soft blue sandals… this will work she said as she looked in the mirror as she brushed out her hair… she walked down stairs as she called out Sota's name.. ' sota? Are you still here?" she shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get a snack…. After she pulled out a small bag of cheese nips she walked over to the front door and down the steps and onto the crowded sidewalk. She decided sense she had the day to herself that she would get some real food on her way to the park.. she finished her cheese nips as she walked by a small restaurant… she looked into the window not realizing that someone was staring at her… she began to walk away as she heard " hey kagome?".. come from the door of the restaurant… she turned around… " Hojo?" she asked as she smiled brightly at the boy… " yes! Kagome I haven't seen you in forever… will you eat lunch with me?" he asked walking over to give her a big hug… " well why not I don't have anything ' important' to do anyways.." he smiled as he led her back into the casual café and to his table… " so how have you been…" she smiled as she looked at him..

Kagome walked out of a book store about 6 hours later.. waving goodbye at her old friend… she had enjoyed their day together… except when he asked her if she had a boyfriend… to his sadness she said yes… it had been a long day.. first lunch … then a movie… it kinda scared her ( war of the worlds) … then ice cream .. then on to a book store.. that was her favorite…. She headed off to do what she had wanted to do originally … to read in peace near the welcoming aura of the woods at a park that no one really goes to anymore…what a shame she thought to herself as she walked down a little stone pathway to a beautiful old park … she kept on walking for about 10 minutes till she got as far away from the path as she could…she sat her back to a big old tree and looked up at the sky… I was quickly turning from dusk to night … she counted the stars that she could see before she turned down to her book… she sat there for 30 minutes just reading and caring about a thing… not knowing that someone was watching her….

Hiei watched her enter the park…actually he had watched her ever sense he felt her energies back near the book store….he growled as he smelt that stupid ningen boy on her…he'd just have to fix that….. he sat in a tree and watched her read.. _she is beautiful…_ he thought as he sat there absolutely … drained of all emotion or so it looked like….Kagomes head started to lull down her shoulder as she started to drift into sleep… he couldn't stand it no more… he had to give into his demon blood and make her his…_forever…_ he thought as he jumped down from the tree and in a flash had he pressed up against the tree that she had been laying against…

Kagome could feel herself start to drift into sleep .. she welcomed the peace that came with it… but then like a breath of fresh air … she could feel herself pressed firmly against a rock hard chest… she moved slightly against the tree as she looked up in to scarlet eyes… "Hiei" she whispered as he started to kiss her passionately… she opened her mouth in welcome at this marvelous surprise as she ran a slight hand down his spine.. making him shiver at her touch… he smiled into her as she responded to his fiery kisses…Before she knew what she was doing … she had wrapped her long legs around his groin … He kissed her more passionately as he picked her up and laid her on the ground…she started to gasp as he planted little kisses down her neck only stopping at where his soon to be mark would be… he reached her arms up above his head and resting them on his shoulders.. he then put a hand to the dress that she was wearing… swoosh… an the dress was gone .. he quickly flicked at her bra which was cut right down the middle ..along with her under wear…. She gave a small yelp of surprise at the sudden cold air on her exposed naked body….Hiei sat up to look her over.. liking the blush that had crept up his lovers cheeks…he slowly removed his clothes to reveal what Kagomes perfect idea of what her lover's body would look like.. he smiled at her as he bent down putting his face to her chest… lightly putting kisses… before he started to suckle at her soft pink nipple… .. she moaned as she ran her hands down his back once again sending shivers through his core…he then trailed to fingers down to her woman hood and started to tease her body… he was pleased when he felt her whole body shudder with pleasure at this… he then slowly placed his two fingers inside of her… he started to kiss and nip at her neck again as he heard her breath quicken… he then pulled his fingers out and licked them…"mmm" was the only noise he made as he the positioned himself on top of her.. he slowly started to penetrate her when he heard he let out a soft cry… he could smell her fresh tears….he then put his lips down to hers as he forced the rest of the way in.. muffling out her cries of soft pain.. he wait a minute and let her get herself adjusted then he slowly started to move… soon her cries of pain became moans of pure pleasure as his movements quickened … so did her breath.. her nails tore at his back leaving small red lines… he growled at this.. he could feel her … almost there… he started to thrust faster yet… then he heard it.. the thing he'd wanted to hear ever sense they had me… she moaned out his name as loud as she could and didn't stop moaning… Hiei was still going then in one second a red and white light took over him as he climaxed he lowered his head towards her neck and right in between her shoulder and her neck bit down into her soft milky white skin.. drawing blood…. she let out a a mixed scream of pain and pleasure as his body came slumped down on top of her own… Hie laid there for a moment licking at the mark that he had left..taking in the taste of her blood … he then slumped down next to her and pulled his clothes back on before he picked up Kagome and was gone…..

Back at Kagomes house he laid Kagome down in her bed covering her with a soft white comforter….he closed the window and sat in the ceil of the window and looked at kagome…She opened her eyes and looked at him… " please come lay with me.." she said in a unsure voice… Hiei looked at her a moment .. then got up and crawled into bed right behind her….putting his arm around her and kissing the mark on her neck… reassuring her of their bond… Kagome smiled to herself then whispered as she drifted off into a soothing sleep.._ I love you Hiei…_

"WE NEED TO FIND THAT GIRL!" Koenma looked all around the room at every one running around.. " how did we loose her! We had her when she was a baby but now you must find where she is… shes in danger…" Koenma ran about looking for a clue to where to find the girl… " hey Koenma sir… Yusuke is here to hear the new mission sir.." " good good bring him in" Koenma waved away the little green dwarf and took his seat at his desk…. A few minutes later Yusuke barged in threw the doors.. " this … this…" Yusuke looked around and stopped yelling when he didn't see any of his friends…" hey.. where is everyone?" Yusuke looked puzzlingly up at Koenma… his expression soon changed " hey wait.. why in the fuck am I the only one here/" Yusuke ran over to Koenmas desk and slammed his fist down… Koenma looked around a little scared… " don't worry they are coming…" he said with a little shiver… and as if on cue the other 3 walked in through the door… Kurama greeted Koenma then dragged Yusuke away from the desk kicking and yelling " so what this mission that.. aahh… Kuwabara the great needs to help you with .." Kuwabara said with a stupid look on his face… Hiei scoffed at this…. Kurama looked over at his little friend not know what it was but knowing something about was different…. " well, you see we have a problem…. Some demons from Makai have escaped to the Ningenkai world in hopes of finding a certain ..ahhh… miko.." Koenma looked around the room… it seems that they all started to pay ample attention as he said the word miko… " what miko?" Hiei asked… a certain bad feeling raising itself within him… " hera name is Kagome Higurashi…"

A/N thx to ever1 reading this… and ive never written a lemon before so I hope its ok … thx review


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I am sad to say I don't own inu or yu yu… or anything else that I put in here.. like the name of food… so plz don't sue … thx again …. _

_Ch6:Kagome in Danger…A demented dreamer _

Hiei stood there in a momentarily dumbfounded…_ did he just say Kagome…my Kagome…_ Hiei gave a sudden low paranoid growl…. This just so happened to catch a certain red haired demons attentions… /**whats making Hiei act like this…. He acts as if he and Kaogome…../** Kuramas eyes widened at the thought that Youko didn't shy away from… /** Hiei wouldn't do that… why would he take a human as his mate/** He gave Hiei a sudden wantent look.. thanking the gods that Hiei's mind was wandering among other things.. so that he couldn't hear Youko's more then out of reach thoughts.. Yusuke and Kuwbara just looked at the small ruler of Reikai … hoping that they had heard wrong… " That cute little Miko girl is in trouble… but… shes so sweet…" Kuwabara looked at everyone in the room.. then he took a big step forward as he pointed at himself… " don't fear Koenma … The Great Kuwabara Kazuma… will save her and keep her safe..!" Hiei looked over at the carrot top as soon as his stupid comment left his stupid face… "hn…like hell you will…" and as soon as Hiei let this never seen display of emotions out he was gone and on his way to see Kagome… " What did I do.." Kuwabara asked them all with a questioning expression… " I have no idea whats gotten into him" Koenma offered… "Kurama will you please see whats gotten into him…".. "Yes Koenma" Kurama replied already forming questions to ask his friend….Kurama turned to walk out of the door.. one place set on his mind… Higurashi shrine…

Hiei bounded off in the direction of the shrine.. and his Kagome…. _What isn't she telling me…?_... Hiei took the stairs up to the shrine in one simple jump and moved up to her window.. gently sliding it open… and in he slipped to find her sleeping form under her covers…. Same as he left her… he sat there and watched her chest rise and fall… Hiei then got up and opened the door out into the hallway and closed it behind him… he crossed the hall and walked up to the figure standing there leaning against the wall.. only half of his face hidden in the dark.. the rest of it glowing in the moon light… and he then tucked a piece of long red hair back and he moving his face close enough to the mans head he could have kissed him.. then turning his head towards his ear… " why are you here fox?" Hiei whispered into Kurama's ear… Kurama gave the demon a meaningful look before returning his gaze to the window high above Hiei's head… " why did you react like that … hearing that this human girl was in danger angered you… why?" Kurama said with a sly smile playing on his fox like face… he pushed passed Hiei not waiting for an answer … opening the door that lead to the slumbering girl.. Hiei turned around a soft but threatening growl escaping his lips .. " don't wake her kurama… I mean it.." . "I don't need to wake her for what I need to check.." Kurama flashed hima bright smile before disappearing into the room… Hiei entered the room right after his friend to see the fox bending over a sleeping Kagome…. Lightly lifting her head and pulling down the hem of her shirt…. To reveal the soft white skin of her neck.. H e gave a small chuckle and set her head back on her pillow before turning to Hiei … " I didn't think it was possible… but this.." he motioned the the sleeping angel .. " proves me wrong… when did you do it?" he asked a emotionless looking Hiei… Hiei gave the girl one loving look before he answered Kurama.. " hn… last night…" He said as he leaned back against the wall…. " do you love her Hiei?" Kuramas voice went from playfully curious to serious… Hiei flashed Kurama a look before he let a small "hn" out to fill the question… Kuramas stern demeanor suddenly changed to one of understanding… " well about time you found something to care about…" Hiei glared at the fox when a small movment caught his attention… they both turned their eyes towards the bed…. Kagome was moving in a rather feverish way.. her hands went up to tug on the blanket.. before she threw it half way off the bed … it slide off the bed and silently fell to the floor… her face scrunching in deep in thought.. Kurama took a step towards her as Hiei ran to the side of her bed… he reached out his hand to touch her… " AAHHahaha" Kagome let out a sudden shout of pain as she arched her back into the air… in a flash Hiei was holding her overly hot shaking body… he reached his hand up to her face to move the hair that had become plastered there from her sweat… "aahhhaha" she screamed again this time flailing her body out in attempt to get rid of an enemy that wasn't there… " whats going on" Kurama asked as he looked in horror at the young girl screaming and wriggling in Hieis arm.. " I don't know!" Hiei said as he started to shake her in hopes of waking her from her nightmare.. " Hiei try your Jagen?" He said giving Hiei a look that told him now…Hiei nodded his head … he could feel her pain pulsing out of her and into him… his soul felt like it was on fire…_ Kagome can you here me? Whats wrong… tell me so I can help you .. please…_ Kagome flung her arms behind her head and started to claw at the sheets… moving her feet in a motion trying to free herself from Hieis grip. Hiei wrapped his arms around her pressing his face down to her heart … placing a soft kiss there before looking up at her face… tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes… she let out one final scream of sheer pain throwing her head back… hands grabbing at the sheets blood starting to seep through her skin at her now raw fingertips.. one small line of crimson falling from her lips.. dripping down her chin , down her neck.. stopping to pool on the loving placed mark of affection… before she went limp…

a/n I tried to do good… did I do good? looks up wait for a pat on the head… thx r&r


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own inu or yu yu… he he .. if I did I would sit on my ass all day eating hot fudge sundaes and making someone else write while I just tell them what to write smiles evilly at the thought well thx to those people who review… and im trying to make the chappies longer and im gonna make it as good as I possibly can… its only my second fan fic… I still am working on the first 1… thx again r&r _

_Ch7: Kagomes untold story…._

Hiei just sat there with Kagome laying what you would mistakenly think her dead… not a clue to hint other wise but the barely noticed rise and fall of her chest…. " Kagome … im home…" Kurama turned his stare from the seemingly dieing girl to the door.. waiting for the boy walking up the stairs to enter to a scene that would undoubtedly break his still healing heart… the door cracked and a pair of eyes looked in… " hey Kago…what are you doing in Kagomes room Kurama?" Sota asked as he opened the door all the way to allow his body to stand in its way… " where is kags?..." he trailed off as he looked over to see Hiei holding his dead sister… "KAGOME" The boy shouted as he ran to his sisters side falling to the floor taking her cold hand in his own… tears spilled from his eyes like forever eternal pouring of rain…. " shes not dead.." Hiei barely managed to whisper… Sota tensed as her hand suddenly became like fire in his grip… he dropped her hand and pulled away cradling his arm to his chest .. " what happened ?" Sota heard his own voice as if it were said from some far off person…. " we don't know" Kurama said as he rested a hand on his shoulder….. Sota looked at his sisters face.. reaching his arm up to wipe at the blood that had spilled from his sister mouth… "don…" she said as he touched her face… "Kagome!" Sota stood up and looked down at his sisters face… Hiei picked up her body and brought it up to his…. "you smul.. gud 'iei…….." Kagome tried to talk… but her words came out dry and mumbled.. " I ne a drink.." Kagome opened her eyes and buried her face into Hiei's neck "ok Kagome…" Sota said jumping up and running out of the room…..Kurama gave Hiei a look and smiled a bit in relief as he walked down stairs as well.. " Kagome what happened…?" Hiei asked pulling her away from him so he could look into her eyes… " he .." Kagome stopped talking as she started to cough … her whole body lurched at the attempt to stifle this action…Hiei rubbed her back as she laid her head back on his chest… Sota came flying into the room with a big cup of water.. he handed it to Hiei… He gave Hiei a look …."_please take care of my sister"…_ Sota said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.. Hiei held the cup to Kagome's delicate mouth and watched her drink almost all of the contents in the cup.. he then rolled the cup down his leg and over the edge off the bed… it landed on the ground making a soft 'thud' on the ground … a small puddle forming around it…. "Kagome can you talk now?" Hiei asked her .. running his hand through her long hair " yes" Kagome said as she brought her hand in front of her face to study her raw fingers… Hiei then slowly grabbed her hand and brought it up to his face so he could press little kisses all over her hurt hand… she let a weak smile grace her lips… " so…. What… happened?" Hiei asked in between kisses.. " he made me see horrible things…" Kagome looked away tears forming in her eyes.. Hiei looked over at her…he grabbed her face and turned it to him… " what things Kagome? " Kagome looked deep into his crimson eyes .. " he showed me …. You… dieing… and me being alone… …"Kagome stopped to wipe at the tears running down her cheeks "you died and it was my fault… I was pregnant … with our baby…" she looked up at him with this…. " I want children Hiei…but not if it means im gonna loose you.." she got up to her knees and flung her arms around his neck… " he said this would be our future…" Kagome couldn't stop herself.. " he killed our baby.." she was full out bawling .. his shoulder soaked with her tears… it was all he could smell… " Kagome… there is no reason to cry… I wont die… hn…" he scoffed at the idea of himself getting killed…what pissed him off was that some demon somewhere had scared Kagome out of her dream of motherhood … and that he said he'd kill her child.. and HIS Kagome… he wrapped his arms around her in a protective way…. " Kagome .. why is this happening…. Who was this demon?" Kagome pulled him closer not wanting to let go.. " I don't know.. who he was… but its because of the promise I made… he told me soo.. "she cried into his body.. his scent calming her down quickly …" what promise did you make.. Kagome?" Kagome.. tightened her grip onto him…/_ please tell me that you will forgive me…that you will still love me…even after I tell you…/._ " yes Kagome I swear…"….. Kagome pulled back giving him one last loving look before her eyes went blank…knowing it was time to tell her story of what had really happened to her the past 4 years.. " I was in love with a hanyou.. named Inuyasha…" she looked up at him pulling herself completely out of his reach as she downcast her look again.. " We traveled together for two years collecting jewel shards… with a few friends added as well… we fought a demon named Naraku.. the whole time… each for a different personal reason for wanting him dead…… Sango died in the last battle.. which Miroku died not long after.. she did from a broken heart….. and Inuyasha made a promise to Kikyo… he left me and went to hell with her…" Kagome tried hard to stop the tears burning to get out behind her blue eyes…. Hiei looked at her as he grabbed her hand… "but before he left… he made me promise to be happy…" she gave him a scared look.. she started to tremble as she spoke again.. "with.. his brother.. he told me that his brother loved me and could care for me…… so I did… I married him….I married Sesshoumaru-sama…." Hiei stopped looking at her as he dropped her hand… " he wanted me to be happy.. I lived with him for 4 years…… but he never marked me because I was scared…" she smiled at this thought.. " yes we had sex… but I wasn't his mate… then I found out that I couldn't have children…" she heaved a big loud cry at this… " and then right before I left our lands were attacked… he told me I had to escape… but the well was closed off… we had tried it many times.. but we all knew it would never work again.. I was trapped in a life I loved yet hated and this time was no different … it still didn't work… I was running with my little kit in my arms when a demon grabbed me .. and then I heard my husband yell a wish.. then I was here.. in the well house…… with you… "she looked up at him.. guilt ebbing into her soul at the look of hurt on his face .. " so that's why when you had that dream it freaked you out…" he looked at her a disdainful look on his face… " because you cant have children… and you were pregnant..?" she looked up at him as she nodded her head slowly…. " and I love you Hiei.. I don't want to loose you…" she said… Hiei looked at her that moment hating her more then her ever disliked anyone.. ( and that's saying something) He then forced her back down onto her pillow with a powerfully forceful kiss.. he reached his hand up under her shirt.. he ripped off her clothes … he then hurriedly took off his own throwing them off to land on the ground next to hers… he started to trail kiss down her neck as he smelled her arousal… he then kissed her from her navel all the way up to her mouth again as he plunged his member deep down inside of her.. she let out a small gasp at his harsh treatment .. "ooww.. Hiei" she cried softly into his neck as he thrust in and out so fast she couldn't think twice before she gave a loud moan… his climax soon to follow..but he didn't stop… he kept this pace .. thrusting harder then he ever had with Kagome… "aaahhh" a scream parted Kagome's… he looked down into her face… a kind of satisfaction taking him over at seeing her in pain.. yet his heart yelled for him to stop whatever was causing her to scream like this… Kagome looked up at him.. pain mixed with a strange pleasure… "Hiei.." she whispered as he rolled off her and wrapped a strong arm around her… kissing his mark on her soft neck as she drifted of into sleep.. not forgiving herself for hurting Hiei…. as soon as he was sure she was asleep he got up and dressed…. He opened the window flying off into the night with no intentions of returning……

A/N im sorry … but I had to do it…… crys it'll get better…!.. I hope I didn't make Hiei to OOC in this thx r&r


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer..** I don't own inu or yu yu…. Hey im sorry to you Kag/Hiei fans… I had to make them have some rocks on their path to Happiness … But I swear they will be together again… just bare with me…. I hoped that you guys are enjoying my story… Now on with my ever so evilly plotted story… _

_Ch8…A not seen Hiei_

Kagome sat there in her living room waiting for her mother and grandpa to finally get home…. /_Its been one week sense ive seen you Hiei…. Please come back to me…/ _As Kagome looked out of the window into the world pouring down outside… wishing it was Hiei that she was waiting for instead of her family… which made her feel guilty… Sota walked out of the kitchen to see his sister sitting in Hiei's favorite spot in that particular room…. His sister had done nothing but mope around the past week… she smiled when he smiled or looked at her… she nodded her head when he talked but he knew who she was worried about…_ Hiei you better not have hurt my sister…_ Sota walked over to his sister and rested a warm hand on her shoulder…. Yusuke just wondered into the room and looked over at this hurt family… … he placed a fake smile on his face as the two siblings turned to look at him… " hey you guys… I uh… Have to leave now .. but if you have any problems .." he walked towards them and handed Sota a small silver communicator .. " don't hesitate on calling someone for help…" He smiled down at Kagome .. he gave her a hug then asked Sota to walk him to the door…Sota gave his sister a wantent look as she turned her blank gaze back outside… Sota fallowed Yusuke out onto the front porch … " what is it Yusuke?" Yusuke turned to look at his friend… " don't think that me or Kuwabara have noticed Kagomes "all so sudden" depression…. And this just so happened to start when Hiei left… Sota whats happening.."Yusuke took a step forward to look into Sotas eyes….. Sota looked at Yusuke … knowing that he couldn't cover for his sisters morbid mood anymore.. he sighed .. " My sister and .. uh.. Hiei were… umm .._ dating…_" his voice became harder and harder to hear as he went on.. but Yusuke had heard what he needed to… " they what?... Hiei doesn't date girls!... not human ones anyways.." Yusuke looked at Sota waiting for him to yell.. just playing… but he didn't… " well.. for most part…" A soft voice from behind Yusuke said… they both looked at source from where the voice had originated from… " How long have you been there Kurama?"…Kurama smiled .. " long enough for Kuwabara.. to be thoroughly be confused…" Kurama then gave a small chuckle and stepped aside to let them see a stunned Kuwabara… " what do you mean they dated?... well, I thought that he was gay… I guess I was wrong.." Kuwabara scratched at his chin as he said this… " Kuwabaca you really are the stupidest son of a bitch that I know.." Yusuke said as he gave the carrot top a mean look… " well.. actually .. you all are stupid son of bitches compared to my standards…" Kurama smiled at the look on all three of the guys faces in front of him " well if you think them dating was the least of it… then I hate to say but you all are truly ningens…" Sota looked at them his face starting to grasp the hidden meaning of this… "HIEI WAS SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!" Sota looked at Kurama .. distaste evident on his face at the thought of his friend screwing his sister.. " well that's only half of it…" "Wait.. Hiei.. he slept with your sister" Kuwabara said with a laugh as he pointed at Sotas red face… " shut it!"… to save Sota the trouble.. Kurama reached out his hand and whacked Kuwabara on the head…they both stopped and looked at Kurama as Kuwabara fell to the ground unconscious.. " what he was asking for it" Kurama shrugged his shoulders.. "what do you mean they… well what were they to each other?" Sota tried to calm himself as he asked the question and waited for the answer.. " mates" Yusuke looked over at Kurama.. " why would Hiei take a human as his mate?" … Sota looked at them puzzled.. " well.. he loved her…" Kurama said as though this was boring news… " oh.. mating means basically they were married by demon terms .. but without the option of divorce .."… Sota waited for this to not be so fresh… he then turned around.. his feet carrying him… they stopped in front of his sister… she turned her blank stare from her window to her brother…. Her look soon changed to one of concern as she stood up and placed a hand on her brothers forehead.. " Sota whats wrong..?" .. Sota pushed her hand away and flung himself at her.." why didn't you tell me about you and Hiei?... Why didn't you tell me that you two were mates?" Sota cried into her shoulder … Kagome gave the two people standing behind her brother a gentle smile ( they left Kuwabara on the porch) as she ran a soothing hand through his unruly hair… ' I didn't know what to say.. he was your friend and I didn't want you mad at me Sota… you are all that I have.." she pulled him off of her to let him see the sorry on her face … at that moment the front door opened .. " Um .. Sota.. why is there an unconscious Kuwabara on the porch.." His mother and grandpa walked into the living room… both of their mouths dropping as they saw who was there.. " Kagome?" their mother asked forgetting about the fallen Kuwabara… "Kagome!" Her mother shouted as she ran over to her daughter.. Sota moved to the side to let his mother embrace his sister… he smiled at his grandpa.. who was crying as well… "we'll see you later " Kurama said as he pointed at his own purple communicator to remind Sota that if anything happened to call them.. they turned around and walked out of the door .. they each grabbed one of Kuwabara's legs as they dragged him off the porch and down the stairs. "thud.. thud.." Kuwabaras head made a hollow noise as it hit each step in turn.. " thud thud.." once they were on the street Kurama flipped open his small purple compact.. " hey Boton.. can we get a portal to Koenmas office … we need to speak with him… Its about Kgome..".. " yes right away.." Boton said in an all to happy voice.. they waited

About another minute then "pop" a portal was right in front of them…. Boton zoomed out on her oar.. " helloooooo!" she said as she looked down at Kuwabara " what happened to him?"… she gave a small smile as Yusuke picked Kuwabara up and threw him over his shoulder.. " he happened to himself.."

"Kagome when did you get back.." her mother said as she sat on the couch next her daughter still holding her hand… " about 2 weeks ago.." Kagome said this as she reached a hand up to the back of her head… " and you didn't call us… kagome!" Her mother scolded her and Sota… " well what took you so long..?" Ji-chan asked.. _ o shit…_ " the well stopped working when she finished the jewel Okaa-san… she needed help to get back.." Kagome gave her brother a grateful look…_thank you Sota.. I promise ill explain when we are alone.._ she said as her mother gave her a big wet kiss… " well we can all talk in the morning.." she got up and headed to her room by the den.. " im so glad your safe Kagome.." she said as she shut her door…" weeee!.. o how ive missed you Kagome!" Her grandpa kissed her on her on the forehead… he turned to walk to his quarters mumbling .. about a promise he had made to the gods that if they brought them Kagome.. that he had to pray for 2 weeks straight … he sulked at what his next 2 weeks had in store for him… " so kagome what happened..?" H e said in a soft voice… Kagome grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her room and sat him on her bed… she sut the door as she started to explain her story to her little brother….

Koenma looked at Kurama in a state of shock…. " Hiei and Kagome.." he said as he looked over to Boton to make sure that this wasn't a nad joke… " well Hiei came to me about a week ago and told me he had to vent some things and then he went to Makai… I just thought that that was his excuse to kill something …" … Boton shook her head .. her long blue hair waving.. " does Yukina.. know this… maybe she could help.." Kurama shook his head side to side at this… " no hes pissed that his sister wants to marry Kuwabara.." …Oh they all said together… " well what do we do… if something really dangerous happens are we strong enough to help Kagome without Hiei here.." … Koenma looked at the Picture pf the miko that was displayed on his screen.. " you'll have to be… we just need to wait till he gets back.." Koenma looked into the warm eyes of the girl in the picture… _ why would anyone run away from that…._

_Kurama and Yusuke looked at Sotamild surprise playing over there faces.. " she still asleep?" Yusuke asked " its 3:00 in the fucking afternoon…wake her up.." Sota never shifted his gaze from the ground…. " shes sick.. she woke up this morning throwing up… real bad…what do you think is wrong… with her?" Sota straightened his back a little.. " hell if I know.." both Sota and Yusuke looked to Kurama for an answer.. " why are you looking at me.. I don't know either_…" Kurama said an innocent look on his face _… I hope its not that… yes you know it is…. Can you imagine a little Hiei roaming around… _Kurama spit out his tea as Youkos thought .. ran through his mind… " what" Yusuke asked… Kurama faked a smile as he quickly said.. "nothing"

A/N there it is I hope that you like it… plz r&r.. tell me what you think thx……………)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer… **sad to say that I don't own inu or yu yu… now this will be the first chapter that I have written in 2 months… the other chapters were all saved to my comp from the site that I had originally put my story on…. But now I am all out of what I had started there… so now I get to write again.. yay.. and hopefully the spacing will work better… I have been reading some other stories and now I see that I should be putting more detail into my stories.. so I will try… and I want to say thank you to everyone that has put up with me and my dumb blondness … thx again.. r&r _

_Ch9: A lonely soul _

Kagome looked out of her window… and sighed as she realized that she couldn't put off going down stairs forever.

She didn't want to face the truth… that Hiei wasn't coming back.. a pang of guilt shot at her…. At what she had done to him… she had grown to love him… to accept him… over such a short period of time… and obviously so had he… she wondered where he had gone to… she knew why he had left…. He couldn't stand her… and she didn't blame him….

But it hurt her to know that he was in pain… and she had put it there… she should have known what he was thinking… with the way that he had been acting…

Kagome turned her head … casting a quick glance at her clock….

3:00pm

She heard commotion going on down stairs and she knew that she would soon be disturbed….

She reluctantly got up and walked into the bathroom… she felt sick…. She was hungry… and she was in so much pain…

She walked over to the mirror and watched her reflection as she undressed…

Dizziness over took her as she bent down to turn on the water… grabbing at the plain white wall to steady herself..

She looked down at the bubbles that the water had sprung to life….

_I cant… I cant be- _

Tears stung at her… threatening to over take her.. and ruin her with emotions she had thought long gone….

She shook her head to clear it as she stepped into the silky warm water… lowering herself into its comforting embrace..

Her hand rising to rub a slow circle gently on her stomach… -_can I be…-_

_She choked as she thought of what this meant…_

_She couldn't deny that it would be something that she had hoped for ever sense she was a small child… but if it meant Hiei would get hurt… for her selfish reasons… she couldn't do that.._

She curled her body into a tight ball in the water.. as she started to cry and shake horribly over the choice she knew she would have to make…

Could she do it…

_I want Hiei- _

_Her body cried out for him… her soul needed him… but he would never come to her…_

_-Am I pregnant?- she thought her heart aching… telling her that she couldn't be… she cant be_

_But her brain beat at her… knowing the answer… -yes-_

She cried as she wrapped her arms around her more securely pulling her soul as deep down as she could.. hoping it would hurt less..

But it didn't…..

Kurama… picked up a blue napkin and started to wipe up the tea he had just spit out….

"What are you thinking Kurama?" Yusuke asked Kurama as Sota went to into the other room…

Kurama shifted his stance to look at his friend… " what are you talking about?"

Yusuke gave him a look that had ' im not stupid written all over it'

"What did Youko say to you that caused that kind of a reaction" He again gave Kurama a look that told him he meant business..

Kurama sighed .. knowing that he had lost the battle.. " Youko thinks that Kagomes illness… may be related to Hiei" he looked up waiting for Yusuke to say something..

But he didn't… he just stared at him.. " what?" Kurama asked trying to put an end to the eerie silence that had fallen between them…

Yusuke stopped himself before he started to scream.. " please don't tell me that… because what I am imagining now is making my head hurt…." Yusuke mumble… shaking slightly at his attempts to control his rage…

-_how could Hiei do this to Kagome.. if she is really.. well that would explain her throwing up-_

_Kurama let a small chuckle escape his being at another thought of a little Hiei running around…_

"_Its not funny" Yusuke looked over at Kurama from his spot in the corner of the kitchen… " think about Kagome… how she must feel.. im sure that if we can figure it out.. that she has already found out herself.." he whispered not wanting Sota to hear and cause Kagome more pain then he was already sure she was going through…_

_Kurama could sense the hate and anger coming from the calm looking Yusuke… " do not think that I have not taken her thoughts into my consideration.. Yusuke… and I to want to find Hiei and tare him limb from limb.." he trailed of his Ki spiking at the thought of Kagome in any kind of pain.._

_Kurama… he didn't know what that thought was but he knew he didn't like it… he had grown a kind of loyalty to the girl.. and seeing her hurt by his friend just did things to them.. not just him.. but Youko to…_

"We need to find Hiei… I think he'd want to know that Kagome is Pregnant.." Yusuke stated flatly…

"Do you think that I haven't tried.. really I have… but he's nowhere to be found" Kurama grimaced at the look that took hold of his friends face…

Yusuke pushed himself away from the cold kitchen counter… " I have had it with his bull shit… when that midget gets back… im gonna kill him.. then strangle him… then kill him again…."

Kurama rubbed his forehead as Yusuke trailed off still grumbling as he held out his hands in front of him to demonstrate what it was he was think in his mind.. and rambled on about how to beat Hiei into submission with naked pictures of Kuwabara…

Kurama sighed again as he left the room and re-entered the living room…. He glanced around.. not finding Sota anywhere… then he heard a faint sound at the corner of his mind… his eyes went wide

_/Hiei/_

_/ hn… what are you doing now/ _Hiei growled out

_/Standing in your mates house… where are you Hiei/ Kurama tried to drown out the other sound… that he could hear coming from upstairs… he resisted the urge to go to her and comfort her… _

_/ I need to speak with you… it is urgent… / Hiei let a note of sorrow slip into his voice…_

_/Kagome needs you Hiei… shes not good…… but tell me where you are and I will come/ Kurama pretended he didn't hear Hiei's pain in his last comment_

_/ is she ok/ Hiei let slip his emotions for just a second…_

_/ she is safe but…she is very… / Hiei all the sudden cut into what the fox was about to say.. / we don't have time for this… meet me in Makia… an bring the stupid ningen with you … now/_

_Then the connection was cut off… and lost.. Kurama smiled.. he knew where Hiei had wanted to meet…_

_He walked into the kitchen to find Yusuke was still doing the same thing he had been doing when Kurama had left.._

"_Ill take .. his …. Head.. and shove it in .. the ground… then pictures… of Kuwabara… in his wallet…" Yusuke grumbled as he felt Kurama come into the room .. " what do you want?"_

_Kurama gave Yusuke a sly look that said he knew something.. Yusuke visibly lightened at this…_ "what do you know?"

"_I know where_ Hiei… is.. we have to meet him.. call Kuwabara.. get him over here to guard Kagome…"

Yusuke smiled at this change in events … pulling out his black communicator… " hey Boton… get Kuwabara.. over here now…."

Kagome sulked as she picked up her body and stepped out of the tub… her body dripping… she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her …

She walked into her room and pulled on some pants and a blue tank top…

She stood in front of her mirror and brushed her hair.. then crossed her room and opened the door… slowly stepping down the stairs…

She walked into the living room and was about to walk into the kitchen.. when she heard what Kurama and Yusuke were talking about…

She walked up to the door and leaned against it and listened.. masking her aura

" I know where Hiei is… we have to meet him… call Kuwabara.. and get him over here to guard Kagome.."

she then heard a small ringing noise then a girls voice…

Then she felt it… a large amount of Ki.. then it was gone… Kurama walked to the door and let a pissed sounding Kuwabara in… Yusuke couldn't help but snicker at the carrot top… his comment about the pictures coming back to him.. Kurama turned to Kuwabara " stay here… we need to find Hiei… I think we may have a problem"

Then they left.. Kuwabara walked into the room and spotted her.. " hey Kagome.. what are you doing there.."

Kagome pasted a fake smile to her face… " nothing.. im just getting a drink… you want something?" she asked as she entered the kitchen.. " hey.. that sounds great!" Kuwabara said.. oblivious to the fact that she was lying…

Kagome smiled at him as she handed him a cup of hot tea…

-_Hiei don't you love me?- she asked herself as she excused herself from Kuwabara_

she walked out of the back door after putting on her shoes …. And setting her tea down on the table… She walked around the house … hoping that no one could see her … then she jumped down the shrine steps… and onto the street… intent on helping some how….

" THERE SHE IS…. AND NO ONE AROUND TO SAVE HER… THIS WILL BE EASY…"

A dark figure stood in the shadows as it watched Kagome leave the main street and walk for miles till she came to the out skirts of the city… heading down a deserted old road… that he was sure led to a very old.. very renowned temple…. But not for another 3 miles….

" _But shes not alone… she has another soul with her… shes with child… cant you tell… have you no shame…"_

_a small voice echoed to the dark figure… his blood red eyes never leaving the girl… " that only makes it that much funner…" he smiled to the small demon… his lip curling up over a large white fang … as he left the shadows.. heading right at Kagome… _

_A/n… thax for all of your guys support.. u have no idea how much it means to me…. Thx again .. tell me what you think of this chapter… r&r_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** sad to say that I don't own inu or yu yu… so plz don't sue… the only thing that I can claim are these dirty thoughts running repent through my mind.. … so I hope that you all enjoyed my last chapter… and sad to say that I cant be updating as much anymore… as to the fact that I have started school… and they are forcing me to get a job for a class. .. grumbles… stupid baka school.. well not much I can do but I will try to update at least 1 time a week… if not more… thx again to my reviewers… I love you all! Till next time… _

_Ch10: Kagome in Tears_

Hiei leaned against the forgotten tree… waiting for Kurama and Yusuke…

_where are they.. _His mind grumbled to him as he looked all around for any site of them…

FLASH-

Hiei looked up into the sky as Kurama fell out of a big black vortex and landed gracefully on the ground next to Hiei… Yusuke soon to follow.

/_took you long enough.. hn/_ Hiei looked away when Kurama gave him a stern look… telling him he wanted answers… not just for why they had called them there… but for Kagome as well..

/_Later../_..Hiei seethed at the fact that Kurama had some kind of power over him… but he knew that he would need the fox's help… so he needed to hold his temper…

Hiei turned to them… Knowing that he couldn't put this off any longer…

"What the fuck did you bring us here for?" Yusuke finally asked as he glared at the fire apparition…

"Because I have found something out you stupid ningen…" Hiei had to struggle not to pull his katana on Yusuke… yes he was a friend… but he would not talk to him in any such way…

_ later.._ Hiei thought as her gave the human a look that promised pain later…

Kurama just waited… his eyes tinged with small specks of gold as they waited for Hiei to speak..

"I found something very … dangerous.." he trailed of in thought about how to word this in as few words as possible…

Yusuke looked at him.. " what is it?.. what kind of danger?..." Yusuke had suddenly gone very serious.. if it was bad enough for Hiei to consider it trouble… then he had to respect that it was true… even if he didn't like it…

"I have found a grave secret… about Naraku"

Kagome walked along the small dirt road… she had heard Hiei talking one time with Kurama … there was a very powerful… Temple down near here… she knew Hiei knew of it and that was enough… maybe they could help her…

She walked not even noticing as the road she was on was swallowed in trees… woods closing in on the small road… she paid no mind to it.. not knowing that they were cloaking someone who wished to do her harm…

She puzzled over what to do as she trudged on… she wanted a child more then anything… but not if it hurt the person she loved the most…

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as a cruel laugh meat her ears… Kagome snapped out of it and turned around…

A man was standing there.. draped in a black cape.. a hood hiding his face for her to see… she let out a scream of sheer pain as her ran forward.. flashing in front of her human eyes and then white hot pain coursed throughout her small body…

He wrapped his hand around her small wrist and lifted her from the ground… looking her over… smiling at the huge gash that he had given her across her chest… he let a small chuckle escape him as her blood ran down the front of her.. staining her shirt a dark crimson….

She turned her blue eyes up to him.. pain twisted her once peaceful features… -_ cold-_

She looked up at where the sudden jolt had come from … her eyes scanned over her wrist.. it didn't take long for her to find the source of this inhuman cold… a small silver bracelet hung innocently around her wrist…

" what is t-that?" she choked out as he gave her an evil smirk…

"IT IS A ORICALE BAND… SOME MIKO YOU ARE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS…"

He raised his hand high into the air.. Kagome already knowing what he was going to do…

Her eyes opened wide as he swung down… his clawed hand raking through her soft skin once more… then again… and again

Her clothing clung to her body… sticky with blood…

She went into darkness as his clawed hand raised once more above his head… then slashed down into her bone with one final thrust… she let out one final scream.. hoping anyone would hear it…

-_im going to die… he's going to kill me… and Hiei doesn't care-_

Her thought tormented her… as her body gave up .. if he didn't care.. then she didn't… tears slid down her face … as she took her last breath…

"Kagome… what are you doing…?" he walked up to her bedroom door… and knocked once. " Kagome?" Kuwabara had just gotten a bad feeling.. he needed to make sure that she was ok… he waited.. but no answer came.. he lowered his hand to the knob.

He turned the knob.. and peaked in.. "Kagome?"… he opened the door to get a better look inside.. " K-Kagome?" he asked when he didn't see her in there..

Panic had taken him over… "KAGOME!" Kuwabara screamed … he ran down the stairs.. frantically looking for her… he ran out of the front door… maybe he could feel her powers still…

He was in luck … he picked up her Ki and followed it as fast as his human body would allow…

About 10 minutes later he came to a old turn off road at the edge of the city… he knew where he was… it was the road that he often took to visit.. Yukina..

He ran down the road at full speed..

_why would she come here?-_

Kuwabara suddenly heard a sound that drained all the color from his face.. "Kagome!" he yelled as he heard yet another scream torn from the young girls throat…

He turned around a small bend and was engulfed in trees…. The site he saw ripping at his overly large heart… " Kagome." He whispered as she screamed one final time… then went limp… in that demons arms… her entire body.. covered in deep gashes..

He charged forward as the demon turned around to face him… Kagome's limp form still in his arms…

Kuwabara swung at the demon and missed… then he swung again… his sword finding its mark…

The demon let a dark chuckle.. roam as his body disappeared… pulling a long silver line out of Kagome as he vanished..

Kuwabara stood there… not realizing what had happened… he ran forward and grabbed Kagome's

Body from the ground and pulled her to his chest to see if it were true..

"Kagome" he whispered…. He could still sense her Ki…

There was a loud 'pop' behind him and then Boton stood by his side…

She looked down with a smile on her face till she saw who it was she had come to collect…tears welled in her eyes as she saw the way Kagome had died…

"Kuwabara… what happened?" she asked slowly walking to his side…

" he killed her.. that basterd killed her!" he shouted…

then he looked up at Boton a sadness in his eyes…

"Can Koenma bring her back?".. Boton looked down at him..

"I don't know.. but.. hey… where is her soul?" Boton looked all around…

Kuwabara looked up at her abruptly .. " what?"

Boton looked her body over.. her eyes widened at what she found… " there is still a soul in her body.."

As the last word left her lips.. the jewel shards around her neck suddenly pulsed.. bringing a light pink glow to her body.. it gently flowed over her body… and rested on her stomach…

Boton started to cry when she realized what was going on…

"Kagome was pregnant.. even after her spirit left her body.. the jewel is keeping her alive to protect her unborn child…but that doesn't solve where her soul went to.."

Kuwabara looked at her then down to Kagome.. rubbing his thumb over her cheek in a loving manner.. "She is carrying his child and he still left her unprotected…"

Boton looked at him.. " the demon must have taken her soul with him… that means hes working for someone else.."

Kuwabara stood up.. cradeling Kagome's body to his .. he turned his head and looked at Boton.." take her home… and take me to Hiei and the others.."

They both looked at him.. like he was crazy… " what do you mean?... he's dead..!" Yusuke stammered out..

"Yes.. he is dead.. but he left a son behind…to finish his work.." Hiei looked to the ground…

"we are being watched!" Hiei snarled out ..

A cold laugh began to ripple out of thin air…

"_My My.. you are good… but none of you are very smart…"_ the voice again chuckled obviously amused..

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Yusuke yelled at the voice…

"_I have what I desire now.."…_

" Its you.. Rieko.. so tell me what exactly did your father teach you.." Hiei snarled again…

"_later"_ he smiled copying Hiei's earlier comment.. then he vanished..

They all just sat there a minute to gather what he had said… " what did he mean by he already had what he wanted?" Yusuke looked at the other two in the clearing… when another vortex opened… and dropped Kuwabara in front of them..

"Kuwabara what are you doing here… you are supposed to be with Kagome… where is she?" Yusuke asked looking angry..

Kuwabara just flinched at the name… this did not go unnoticed by the others..

"Kuwabara what happened?" Kurama asked stepping forward….

Hiei just stood there not knowing what to say… hoping Kuwabara wouldn't say anything bad…

"Why didn't you guys tell me that she was pregnant… Hiei why did you leave her unprotected…" Kuwabara couldn't help as tears started to slide down his face…

Hiei stared at him like he was crazy.. " what do you mean pregnant?" he asked in a harsh voice.. looking at him for answers..

Kurama walked up to Kuwabara.. and gripped his shoulders and started to shake him.. " what happened.. where is Kagome?" he asked panick slipping into his voice…

"Dead.. he killed her… I couldn't stop him.. I watched her scream .. then take her last breath.. then she stopped moving.." Tears ran freely down his face.. he didn't even try to brush them off… " he had her held in the air by her arm.. he was slashing at her body… she held a lot of big huge gashes in her body.. blood poured everywhere .. I couldn't save her… then Boton came… but her soul isn't there… then the jewel.. and it took her body to save the baby.." Kuwabara trailed off and started to mumble as his emotions took hold of him…

Hiei just stood there… his eyes bleeding into a deep red… _ she was gone… he would never get to hold her again… to tell her that he was sorry… that he forgave her… that he loved her more then anyone… ever could.._

A tear slid down his face as he turned to Kuwabara.. " where did he take her soul?"….. Hiei asked..

Rieko sat and enjoyed the pain he felt coming from the group…

yes feel the pain… destroy her with your hate for me… - he smiled at the young girl laying next to him…

He rubbed a hand over her face .. watching her flinch when he touched her…

that's is Kagome sleep… I will get to play with you soon enough.. as soon as I have that mate of yours here to watch.. as I take you here on the floor.. then feed on your soul when im done…-

He smiled as the thought of such a thing brought a wave of pleasure to him… - soon-

A/N : ok now plz don't hate me! It goes into my plot.. but I swear it will all turn out ok!.. I promise.. she will come back… now just trust me… I hope you enjoy it.. plz read and review


End file.
